Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Rainbow Heart
by Mystic O'donnell
Summary: Sienna Misaki wakes up from a dream with no memory of who she is. Now she's invited to take place in the Fortune Cup with a few others. But why is it when she watches a Teen name Yusei Duel she gets what she believes is some of her memories. rated t for safety remake of the original
1. The plea from the Spirit world

Yu-Gi-Oh

Rainbow Heart

Hey Guys it's me Mystic O'Donnell. Now I know you all are waiting for the next chapter of the Rainbow Heart but after I reread some of the chapters I thought how bad I was typing it. SO this is the rewrite of the story! Sienna is still the main character and she still loves Yusei. She has the same rainbow Deck only it's has some changes such as spells and Traps I will put the full list on my page so that you guys can looked at it. Also Sienna is Participating in the Fortune Cup! Reason's why unknown only Goodwin does but that will be reviled in other chapters. SO let's get this started!...ow...okay not doing that again. Oh Sienna, Disclaimer please.

Sienna: I guess Mystic doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only the Rainbow  
Cards, Myself and the story idea.

* * *

Awakening Arc

Chapter one

The plea from the Spirit world And last thing to remember

A teenage girl about the age of 18 was curled up in a tiny ball in a patch of grass. She wore a white tank top, blue jeans held up by a white belt and white riding boots. She had fair skin covered with tiny cuts and scrapes. Her brown hair came to her shoulders, while the bangs were groomed to the side of her face. Her eyes slowly opened reveling chocolate brown eyes. Slowly she got up to her knees, groaning in pain.

"Why...does everything...hurt?" She asked herself.

She looked around trying to survey the surrounding area. She saw lots of trees that stretched towards the sky. She concluded that she was in a forest, but how she got there and why was beyond her. Slowly she got to her feet rubbing her arms because a sudden gust of wind caught her by surprise. Looking for the source of the wind she came face to face with a white dragon.

The white dragon didn't look like it would harm her instead it looked almost happy to see her. The dragon opened it's wings revealing rainbow feathered wings. The tail of the dragon was also feathered with it's rainbow color. The girl stared into the white dragon's violet eyes to see hope within them. Reaching up with her hand the teenager expected the dragon to bite her head off, instead the dragon placed it's head against her hand.

Suddenly there was a loud scream.

"H-HELP!"

The teenager turned around to see a little girl about 11 years old. She wore a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. She also wore light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks. Her green hair was done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. Her gold-grey eyes showed fear as Monkey's with weird staffs surrounded her.

"Hang on!" The teen shouted.

Right when the teenager took a step towards the girl she disappeared like she was never there. The teen turn to see that the dragon was gone as well. A flash of white light blinded her for a moment. Reopening her eyes she saw that over the white tank top she had was a brown vest, while on her arms were two black arm bands, and black fingerless gloves.

In front of the teenager was a man with a card in his hand. The card burned into the back of her mind because she remembered it even now. It was known as Mind Control. The teen glared at him burning his face into her mind as well, which was his flipped up Burgundy hair, and his cruel blue-green eyes. He held up the Mind Control card and smirked at the teen. The teen's legs gave out from under her causing her to fall to her knees. A duel disk fell from her left arm while she groaned in pain.

"Stop...it!" The teen shouted at the man.

She tried to reach for a card with her left hand while her right held her head, but the man stepped on her hand stopping her. She would have cried out in pain, but instead she didn't. The man grabbed her white deck holder and threw it to the ground and grabbed the collar of her  
shirt.

"There is no point struggling, just come with me Quietly." He ordered  
in her ear.

His voice was cold and unforgiving. Tears appeared in the corner of the teen's eye.

"My...Friends..." She whimpered.

He laughed like it was some cruel sick joke that she just told.

"Forget about them." he laughed.

The man set her feet back on the ground allowing her to walk on her own. When she didn't move her grabbed her arm and forcefully yanked her away. Small yet invisible tears rolled down the teens cheek as they walked away. A few minuets past when a small boy with Brown hair and sweet brown eyes, wearing a red shirt under a black short sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. He walked by the area he saw a deck and duel disk he walked over to look at the cards. When he looked he saw it was all 'Rainbow' monsters. He immediately went running to find three boy's he knew would try and find the person he knew the deck belong to.

The small boy ran into a building where a boy about 17 with Orange hair held back from covering his face was a blue-grey bandana with two metal rings, a yellow 'M' was marked on his head, he had kind Grey eyes, wearing a brown vest over a orange tank top, a black band on his arms, blue jeans and grey riding boots sat at a table by a computer. The teenage boy seamed deep in though so was another boy that was in the room.

The other teenage boy was about 17 with Black hair some pointed up while the rest pointed down, two of the pointed upward hair had yellowish gold highlights, he had kind blue eyes, wearing the same brown vest over a black tank top with a red symbol a black band on his arms, blue jeans and brown riding boots. He was leaning on a book shelf thinking of things that had transpired a few days ago.

The little boy ran into the home panting up a storm. Once he caught his breath he saw that neither of the boys looked at him.

"CROW!" the boy cried.

The orange head boy, Crow, turned to the small boy. He stood up when he saw that the boy had little tiny tears rolling down his cheek. Both the teens looked at him with the same look, worry.

"Itsuki what's wrong?" Crow asked, kneeling down to his level.

The boy, Itsuki, wrapped Crow in a hug burying his face into the crook of his neck. Crow gently wrapped his arms around the poor shaken boy. The other teen could hear him.

"Not...her...not her..." Itsuki muttered over and over again.

The other teen saw a white deck box in Itsuki's hand. The boy bent down and took the deck from the little boy's hand. He pulled out a card and nearly had a heart attack himself. He held in his hand a Synchro monster, white dragon with rainbow feathered wings and purple eyes. He knew who this card belonged to.

"Rainbow...Sky Dragon." He muttered.

Crow's head shot up to the other teen.

"Yusei...You're joking right?" Crow asked almost in fear.

The other boy, Yusei shook his head no and ran out the door.

"Stay here Itsuki." Crow told the boy and ran after Yusei.

The two stopped when they saw a duel disk. Crow picked it up with such care it was almost scary. Out of a secret compartment on the duel disk  
a picture fell out. Both the boys looked at it and nearly screamed. Crow fell to his knees and looked at the picture. Yusei shook his head in disbelief. The picture was of him, Crow, a blond haired boy, a Silver haired boy, and a light brown haired girl all smiling. The girl's arms were wrapped around Yusei's neck while his arms were around her waist.

"No...First Kalen...now Sienna! I can't take it!" Crow shouted in disbelief.

Yusei clenched his fist and shook in anger. He was going to bring her back. Even if it killed him, she was going to be home.

"SIENNA!" He and Crow shouted.


	2. Dark Feathers VS Light Warrior

Yu-Gi-Oh

Rainbow Heart

Hey Guys it's me Mystic O'Donnell...Again. But here we go my friends! The next chapter! Oh if you are wondering why this chapter sounds like a duel, when Sienna don't even have her deck.

Sienna: My Rainbow monsters*in the Emo Corner*

Well...*looking at her* -' any way it's because Sayer will allow her to make a deck on her own. Also Akiza appears in this chapter as well! Also I'll place up the deck list so that people know what it is. Another thing Sayer is going to call Sienna, Sakuya so that no one from her past will reconize her...or so he thinks. So let's get it on...*Sienna still in Emo corner.* Okay...I'll do the Disclamer.

I doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Only the Rainbow Cards, Sienna and the story idea.

* * *

Awakening Arc

Chapter Two

Dark Feathers VS. Light Warrior

In a weird looking capsule in the arcadia movement, the teenage girl's eyes shot open. She sat up and looked around. In the corner was a girl on the computer typing something. The teen looked down at her body to see she was wearing a white tank top, dark jeans, a black belt and brown boots. She rubbed her bare arms and looked around the dark room. She slowly stood up and was meet by a pair of cold green eyes. They belonged to the man, who the teen had seen in her dream. He gently touched her arm feeling the goosebumps along her bare arms. He smiled and removed a brown overcoat and placed it around her shoulders.

"Welcome Sienna. How do you feel?" He asked.

Her brown eyes looked right at him as she opened her mouth.

"Cold...and my head is pounding..." She told him.

"That's normal. You'll be okay. You just need to rest, also we will get you a jacket so you don't freeze." He told her.

A door opened an some one walked in.

"Sayer?" A girl voice called.

The man, Sayer turned to see a teenage girl about Sienna's age. She had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She had rolled her front bangs with a device similar to a hair curler on top of her head while a bit hangs down on each side.

She wore a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wore red high heeled pumps/sandals with them.

"Yes Akiza?" Sayer asked her gently.

In her arms she held a white rib cage high jacket, on top of that was a rubber band for someone's hair, and a tube of hair dye. Sayer nodded to Akiza almost like he knew what she was about to ask. He took the stuff from Akiza and turned to face her.

"Sienna. This is Akiza. You two will be heading out in a little while so I asked her to fetch some things." Sayer told Sienna.

Sienna nodded and smiled at Akiza. Akiza nodded her head and left. Sayer took the tube of hair dye and smiled. The girl who was working on the the computer now placed a chair next to her to have her sit. Sienna took her seat and watched as Sayer squeezed some of the dye onto his hand. Sienna could see it was a very light redish color. He took the end of her brown hair and rubbed the dye on the tips. After about a half hour of him rubbing the dye into the tipes of her hair he washed some of it out. Now her once brown hair was now brown with dark red tips at the end of her hair. She took the rubberband from the top of the jacket and pulled her hair through it. Lastly she picked up the white jacket and placed it on.

The white jacket was sleeveless like the brown jacket from her dream. Sayer walked around her nodding his approval. He handed her a stack of Duel monsters cards and a black deck holder.

"Make your deck from these. Once you are done Seira will walk you to the front to meet up with Akiza." Sayer told her.

Sayer left the room allowing Sienna to have time to look through the cards. After about half and hour Sienna had her deck and even had a couple Synchro monsters. She followed a the girl who was in the room when she woke up, apparently her name is Seira. She walked her to the front door. Once there Sienna saw Akiza in a black robe covering her beautiful outfit. In her head was a mask, she almost looked at Sienna with cold eyes. Seira handed Sienna a white standered duel disk.

"Are you ready?" Akiza asked.

Sienna nodded and ran over to her. Akiza placed the mask on and walked out of the building. Sienna followed her to an area that was almost  
familliar to her.

"This is the Daimon Area." Akiza told her.

"Why does this place look familliar?" Sienna asked herself.

Akiza walked off while Sienna was daydreaming trying to figure out why the place looked so familliar. The ground started to shake and the ground was torn apart by thornbush and a red dragon appeared in the fog. Sienna ran over and pushed a little boy out of the way of a falling building. Sienna dove out of the way but her leg was caught by the rubble. Once the dust cleared Sienna saw that her foot was stuck by a small rock under the bigger rock. A sudden jolt went through Sienna's brain causing her to grab her head and moan in pain.

_"Annie!" A younger Sienna shouted._

_A building was coming down on the little girl, who wasn't moving. Sienna ran over and shoved her out of the way. As the building fell around her, she went to dive out of the way only to get hit by a rock on her back. Sienna blacked out, after about a minuet of darkness Sienna woke up to see that her leg was traped under a rocking that she alone couldn't lift up. She let a sigh and laied back down on her chest._

_"SIENNA!" A worried voice shouted._

_Her head shot up and looked around to see three figures in the dust cloud. She was unable to make out their shapes._

_"Are you alright?!" another voice with an acent shouted._

_"Say something! Anything." The last voice that sounded very hyper faded into a memory._

Sienna opened her eyes and shook off the tiny rock on her foot. Rubbing her head she looked around to see if she saw Akiza, which she didn't. Sigh Sienna turned to leave when she heard someone shout at her.

"THERE SHE IS! THE BLACK ROSE!"

Sienna turned around to see a man with black hair, grey eyes, he had a criminal mark in the shape of a triangle under his eye. He wore a ripped up black tank top and black pants. He didn't have any shoes, which would hurt really bad. A crowd surrounded the two of them shouting at Sienna. She looked around trying to find an escape but couldn't find one. Again a tiny Jolt went through her brain causing her to grab her head with her right hand.

_"No where to run little girl." A man taunted._

_"Who said I was running?" Sienna asked holding up her duel disk._

_He laughed at her as he watched her shake in fear._

_"Tell that to your legs kid." He laughed._

_"I'm not afraid of you." She said with a stronger voice and her fear faded away._

_"You tell them Sienna!" The Hyper voice shouted._

_"That voice again."_ Sienna thought as she looked at the man,_ "Who does that voice belong to?"_

The guy activated his duel disk while glaring at her.

"Let's duel Witch." He told her.

Sienna felt rage fill up from within her from being called a witch. She quickly activated her duel disk and set her deck within it.

"Duel!"

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 4000**

"Lady's First. Ore No Ta-n!(1)" Sienna shouted drawing her sixth card.

She glanced at the card and looked back at the man.

"I summon King's Knight to the field in attack mode!" Sienna told him.

A elder knight with a yellow beared appeared in golden armor in many shades of red, orange, green and yellow appeared. He boar a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. His blue cape flowing in the breeze. _**(ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)(****)(2)**_

"Next I activate the spell card Double Summon. With this I can summon twice this turn. I summon forth Valkyrian Knight. In attack mode."

A knight appeared next to the elder knight. The knights blond hair blowing in the breeze while the top of his head was covered by a red and yellow helmet with yellow wings on the side. He wore red and yellow armor, with a sword still locked within it's scabbard with the other sword was out. **_(ATK: 1900/DEF:1200)(****)_**

"Now you can not attack any of my other warrior monsters unless it's Valkyrian Knight." Sienna told him.

The man growled at her as she smirked.

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." Sienna told him.

In the crowed a man in a white hood spotted her. He gasped siletly to himself as he saw her duel.

"You...can't be her...Sienna?" He asked himself.

"Finally!" The man shouted, "Watashi no Ta-n! Doro!"(3)

He drew his sixth card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 4000**

"I summon Blackwing-Gale the whirlwind in attack mode." He said.

A blue winged creature appeared on the field. It had green hair an yellow face and red eyes.**_ (ATK: 1300/DEF: 400)(***)_**

Sienna again felt a sharp jolt go through her mind causing her to grab her head again.

_"I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." The hyper voice shouted next to her._

_The same creature appeared in front of her._

_"Hey Sienna do you mind if I use your Rainbow Knight?" The hyper voice asked._

_She looked to her left to face who was talking to her, but again no image appeared just a shadow._

_"Go for it buddy." She told him._

Once that was over with she glanced back up to her opponet. He looked at her reather impatiently, apparently it was her turn now. Sienna quickly looked at his field, he had a face down and Gale the Whirlwind out. She placed her hand on her deck.

"Ore No Ta-n." Sienna told him and drew her next card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 4000**

She looked at it and back at the man.

"I summon Queen's Knight to the Field in attack mode."

A woman with long blond hair appeared on the field. She wore a purple red and black armor. one hand hold a shield with the clubs, heart, diamonds and spades on it. While in the other hand she held a sword. **_(ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)(****)_**

"Now attack King's Knight. Destroy his Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." Sienna ordered.

She watched as her monster charged the blackwing monster, she almost had her monster stop. Something within her was in pain as she watched as the little monster was destroyed. Her monster jump back to his original spot.

"Queen's Knight your turn." Sienna ordered her next knight, "Attack his life points directly!"

As the queen's knight inched closer his card activated.

"I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted. I bring back Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." He told her.

The blackwing monster reappeared.

"Attack it Queen's Knight!" Sienna shouted.

Again the little winged monster was destroyed. Queen's knight returned to Sienna's field.

"Lastly Valkyrian Knight attack!"

The last monster slashed the man's chest and jump back. The man grabbed his chest but soon removed his hand when he didn't feel any pain. He looked back at the girl in front of him.

"I end my turn." She told him.

"Ore No Ta-n." He told her and drew his card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 1600**

"I set this monster face down, along with this card and end my turn." He told her.

_"Must be another Blackwing...why is it those monster have a meaning to them..."_ Sienna thought.

She shook her head to snap herself out of her though and placed her hand on top of her deck.

"Ore No...Ta-n!" She shouted and drew her card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 1600**

She looked at the card and held it up.

"I summon Command Knight!" Sienna said slapping the card on her duel disk.

A female knight appeared next to Queen's Knight. Much like Queen's Knight her outfit was red. Her blond hair hidden under a helmet much like Valkyrian knight. **(ATK: 1200/ DEF: 1900)(****)**

"Now all my Warrior type monsters gain an extra 400 attack points." Sienna told him.

Valkyrian Knight- (ATK: 1900-2300/DEF: 1200)  
King's Knight- (ATK: 1600-2000/DEF: 1400)  
Queen's Knight- (ATK: 1500-1900/DEF: 1600)  
Command Knight- (ATK: 1200-1600/DEF: 1900)

"Now here we go. Valkyrian Knight attack his face down Monster."

"Trap Card activate!" The man shouted, "Defense Draw."

His monster flipped up reveling that it was Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield. It was destroyed by Valkyrian Knight but instead of continuing her attack of her monsters Sienna looked at the man. He drew his card thanks to Defense Draw.

"I'll end my turn." She said.

"Ore No Ta-n! Doro!" He shouted as he drew his card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 1600**

"I set this card face down. Turn over." He said placing a card face down.

The hooded man looked back over to Sienna, who through out this whole duel had a smile. Sure she was mad at the beginning but now she was happy. The hooded man walked further into the crowed to get a better view of the duel.

"Ore No Ta-n!" Sienna shouted drawing her next card.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 1600**

"I activate my face down Spell card known as Axe of Despair and I'll equip it to Command Knight." Sienna told him.

Command Knight- (ATK: 1600-2600/ DEF: 1900)

"I'm not done I summon the Tuner monster known as Junk Synchron." She told him.

A small yellow metal man appeared on the field. He had an engine on his back and a scarf around his neck. The monster didn't have a mouth but it had eyes that were hidden by glasses. **_(ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500)(***)_**

Another sharp jolt went through Sienna's brain seeing the little monster on the field. She grabbed her head again groaning in pain.

_"I summon Junk Synchron to the field." A strong voice said, "Sienna...I'll pass your feelings on into this duel as well."_

_In the corner was a younger Sienna up against the wall holding her side. She couldn't see who the voice belonged to or the three black_  
_shadows that were next to her protecting her._

_"Don't worry. He'll beat the pants off of that guy." A defiant voice told her._

Sienna opened her eyes again and looked back over to the guy.

_"These...are my memories...but why are they appearing?"_ Sienna thought.

She shook her head to get rid of that thought.

"Now I tune Level three Junk Synchron and Level Queen's Knight." Sienna told him.

Junk Synchron pulled a little string that was connected to his little engine. Junk Synchron turned into three green star like orbs and made himself into rings. While Queen's Knight turned into four white star like orbs and went into the rings.

"The real warrior that deserves his title, show all the migth for your unique presence! Synchro Summon! Show your self Lightning Warrior!" Sienna Chanted.

A giant monster appeared in front of her. He wore white armor, a blue gem on his chest. Around his neck and waist were ripped up red  
ribbons. He wore a white mask covering his eyes from the rest of the world, while his blond hair was spiked towards the sky. _**(ATK: 2400/ DEF: 1200)(*******)**_

"That's...not your monster Sienna...if that's you. Rainbow Sky Dragon is." The hooded man muttered.

"Now attack Lightning Warrior. Attack his face down card." Sienna ordered.

Lightning Warrior threw his fist at the face down monster that flipped up it was another Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind. Once it was destroyed Lightning Warrior had a thunder bolt in his hand.

"Now Lightning Warrior's Ablility activates! When ever he destroyes a monster in battle you take 300 points of damage for each card in your hand!" Sienna said pointing to the man's hand, "You have one card that's 300 points of damage to your life points."

Lightning Warrior threw the thunder bolt at the man causing his life points to drop.

**Sienna: 4000**  
**Man: 1300**

"I'm not done, King's Knight attack!" Sienna shouted.

The elder knight ran forward and sliced the guy's chest ending the duel or so everyone thought. One of his face down cards flipped up causing Sienna to growl.

"I activated the Trap card known as Waboku. With this I take no battle damage and my monsters arn't destroyed. I activated it now because I didn't need my weak monster on the field." The man laughed.

Something snapped inside Sienna when she heard him say that. The hooded man saw her shake in anger.

"That confirms it. Your Sienna..."He reached into his pocket and felt a piece of paper, "Our Sienna."

"How Dare You!" She shouted at him.

The man steped back in shock that she was getting so mad at what he said.

"Every monster has a soul. Every Monster is your Friend! Calling the Weak is not the right thing to do. I'm Stopping that Trap Card of yours with one of my own! I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit! With this I pay 1000 Life points to Negate your Trap card!" Sienna shouted.

The mand Waboku was destroyed right in front of him making him look both scared and shock. He wasn't scared that his trap card was gone, but the look in Sienna's eyes scared him.

"ATTACK COMMAND KNIGHT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs,"Take out the rest of his life points with Command Strike!"

Her Command Knight ran forward and sliced his chest and jumped back next to her other monsters.

**Sienna: 3000**  
**Man: 0**

The holograms disappeared and the man dropped to his knees.

"Damn it! I thought I had you Black Rose Witch!" He shouted at her.

Sienna walked over and grabbed the collar of his shirt. The hooded man was about to interfere but instead he watched as Sienna threw him to the ground.

"I have one thing to tell you. I'm not the Black Rose Witch. But if I was I would so have your Ass in the hosptal right now." She growled.

"Excuse me...Sakuya there you are."

Sienna turned around to see Sayer walking over to her. He pulled her into a hug.

"When Akiza came home without you I was so worried." He told her.

She didn't hear him she was just wondering why he called her Sakuya.

"Sakuya?" She muttered to him.

"Just go with it." He growled the order into her ear.

Sienna nodded as Sayer let her go.

"Let's go home." He told her.

He grabbed her wrist and walked through the crowed of duelists. The hooded man walked away from the crowed of duelist himself and went home. He removed his hood showing that he had spiked blond hair, fair skin and purple eyes. He removed his jacket showing a black tank top. He sat down on his couch, pulling out a picture from his pocket.

It was a picture of him in the front, with a raven haired boy as well. Both had their arms crossed while leaning up against the wall, both with a smirk on their faces. In the back ground a teen with carrot color hair was wrestling a silver haired boy. While in the middle with her back turned but her profile was seen was laughing. Her eyes were closed while her mouth was open wide, but she tried to cover mouth.

He looked at the picture for a long time thinking about how the girl who was dueling that man in the Daimon Area. She was so much like her. He rubbed his thumb on the girl hearing her voice in the back of his mind.

_"Jackie! Look out behind you!" She shouted as a man from other gang_  
_came up behind him._

_He threw a punch knocking some of the guys teeth out as he fell to the_  
_ground. She ran up to him, smiling the smile he knew she kept all the_  
_time._

_"Are you okay Jack?" She asked._

_"Yes Sienna...I'll continue with the duel gang members down here you_  
_see if Yusei, Crow or Kalin needs help." He told her._

_"You got it Jack." She smiled and ran off._

"Mr. Atlas?"

Jack snapped out of his memory to see a female standing in front of him. She had short, blue hair and gold-colored eyes. She was wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. She also wore brown heels and blue dangle earrings.

"Mina what do you want?" Jack huffed.

"Um...I was sent my Mr. Goodwin too see if you want anyone else in the Fortune Cup." Mina told him.

Jack's eyes went back to the picture of the brunette in the picture.

"Yes. Her name is Sakuya...and I believe she is part of the Acradia Movement like this Akiza girl. Not only that but bring in well trained duelists as well." Jack told her and looked away.

"Yes Mr. Atlas." Mina said bowing.

As she was heading for the door Jack's eyes went back to the picture.

"I wonder...Mina. Where is Yusei Fudo?" He asked.

"At a man named Blister's.." Mina told him.

"Good. I need to talk to him." Jack said standing up.

He grabbed his white and blue coat and placed it on. He walked out of his home, getting on his duel runner (Phoenix Whirlwind), and drove to Blister's. Once he was outside a teen at the age of 18 ran out. He had tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down.

He was wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with three Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. On the left side of his face a jagged criminal marker.

"Jack." The raven haired teen said with venom in his voice.

"Yusei." Jack said in the same tone.

Jack saw a white deck holster. He pointed to that deck making Yusei look down at it.

"When you duel a girl named Sakuya use that deck." Jack told him.

"Why should I Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Because she's a lot like Our Girl." He told Yusei.

Yusei's eyes widen hearing the words 'Our Girl'. Jack pulled out the picture he was looking at earlier showing it to Yusei. Yusei reached into his pocket and pulled out a different picture and looked at it. It was a picture of him and the brunette in Jack's photo.

"I'll do it Jack. But if it isn't her." Yusei begain but then soon stopped he could say anything else that would change Jack's mind.

Jack walked back to his Duel runner and rode off. Leaving Yusei to look at the picture.

"Sienna." He muttered.

*Back to Arcadia*

Once back at the Arcadia Building Akiza ran over and hugged Sienna.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry I fogot that you came with me. I thought you were hurt or worse." Akzia told her.

Sienna hugged her back and let a smile appear on her face.

"No worries Akiza. A bump there, a bruise here, nothing new." Sienna smiled.

Akiza let her go and nodded. Sayer had is arms crossed as the two were talking. Then a knock came from the door causing the three to turn. At  
the door was a mail man, he walked in and handed Sayer a letter. The man left allowing Sayer to look at it.

"Well...it's address to you Sienna." He handed her the letter.

She looked at it and written on the front was Sakuya.

"Sayer my name isn't Sakuya." Sienna told him.

"I know but out there." He said pointing to the outside, "You are Sienna, Sakuya is your cover name. You're from Satellite, and I don't want someone to arrest you and send you back."

Sienna looked back to the letter and back at Sayer. A part of her believed him that she was from Satellite but the other part was the fact that she came here under her own free will. She looked back to the letter and opened it.

"It's an..invitation to the Fortune Cup." She said.

"Well now...the Acardia Movement now has two Duelist's in the tournament." Sayer smiled.

Akiza nodded and hugged Sienna, who was still looking at the invitation. Later that day Sayer had Sienna go to her room, to rest from her long day of dueling. She went into her room and flopped on the bed. She still had the invitation in her hand but her mind wasn't on that. It was on the memories that appeared during her duel against the man.

"What is with those memories?" Sienna asked herself, " Why did they appear when I saw those monsters or heard certain things. A knock came from her door causing her to jump.

"Come in." She called.

The door opened and Akiza walked in.

"Akzia." Sienna said standing quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just came in to check on you. You've been quiet since you got that invitation." Akiza told her.

Sienna let out a light chuckle and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry my mind has been wandering for a while." Sienna told her.

Akiza nodded and turned towards the door.

"Oh...if you need anything, my room is right next door." Akiza smiled and left.

Sienna smiled and touched her chest. Soon though her smile fell and she looked at her deck that she had built. She pulled it off of her belt and tossed it on her bed.

"And the other thing I don't understand...I built this deck. I made it with my heart and soul...but why does it feel like it doesn't belong  
to me." Sienna said looking at the deck.

Sienna looked at the clock to see it was 10:30 p.m. She sighed and crawled into bed. The tournament was tomorrow at 8a.m. she needed to  
get some sleep or else her opponent will walk all over her.

* * *

Yes All done with chapter two my friends...*looks to see Sienna still in Emo Corner* She'll be there for a while I think. Anyway Next Chapter is the start of the Fortune Cup!

Sienna: I don't want to duel without my true deck.*making circles in the dirt*

(1) It's My turn!

(2) the dots are the monster levels.

(3) Draw

-; Sorry guys. She'll be a little down until then please Review and Rate! Thanks Guys!


	3. Fortune Soul Vs Light Warrior

Yu-Gi-Oh

Rainbow Heart

Hey Guys it's me Mystic O'Donnell here. Yes Sienna is still in the Emo Corner but this time I brought a special guest. Please put your hands together for Akiza Izinski!

Akiza; Hey there.

This is the Start of the Fortune Cup...okay this is Sienna's Duel...Akiza could you get Sienna out of the Emo Corner she's starting to make me worry.

Akiza: I'll try no promises.

I Guess again I'll do the disclamer.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Crystal. Only the Rainbow Cards, Sienna and the story idea.

* * *

Awakening Arc

Chapter Three

Fortune Cup Begins

Fortune Soul Vs. Light Warrior

"DAMNIT!" Sienna shouted and ran out of the Arcadia Building, "I over slept! God damn it why didn't Akiza wake me up!"

Sienna muttered 'Damn' over and over again seeing the fireworks.

"I won't make it!" Sienna shouted at herself.

Sienna heard a runner behind her making her look back. It was black and looked much like a dragon with glittering amethyst eyes and wings behind the seat Its horns were the handles and its clawed feet hide petals. The rider was clad in a black shirt, violet slacks, a amethyst jacket, and black boots. Their face was hidden by a black and violet helmet which looked like a dragons head. A tinted visor covered most of their face.

"Hey, get out of the road. You trying to get yourself killed!" The rider shouted.

"Just running late!" Sienna shouted.

The rider rode up behind Sienna and grabbed her arm. She pulled Sienna onto her lap and drove off.

"Where to Kid?" The rider asked.

"The Kaiba Dome!" Sienna shouted.

"Well looks like we're going the same way then."

"Wait...your competeing too?!" Sienna shouted trying not to fall off.

"Unfortunely. Now hold on. I've been dying to try out my new engine."

"Oh god..." Sienna muttered.

The rider reved and the runner dashed off towards the source of the fireworks.

"I didn't catch your name." The rider said as she reached with one hand behind her seat behind her seat and grabbed a spare helmet and handed to Sienna.

"I'm..."Sienna caught herself before she used her real name, "Sakuya."

"...Just call me Crys."

"Nice to meet you." Sienna smiled.

They managed to get to the back lot, which was scattered with garages and runners of all sizes and shapes when the MC began to announce the first round of contestants.

Sienna tossed Crys her helmet and ran.

"Sayer's going to kill me. Thanks again! Crys!" Sienna shouted.

"...Sayer huh?...She's part of the Arcadia Movement..." Crys muttered.

Sienna ran in and found Akiza and Sayer talking, they both turned when they saw Sienna run up.

"I am SO sorry I'm late." Sienna told them.

"Over slept?" Akiza asked.

Sienna rubbed the back of her head chuckling.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Sienna smiled at her.

"It's okay they were giving ever competitor five minutes to get here." Akiza explained to her.

"Thank god." Sienna muttered.

_"I'm going to have to thank Crys for the ride later."_ Sienna thought.

"Will all competitors please come to the elevator." a voice said over the intercom.

"Alright. Let's give it our all Akiza." Sienna smiled.

Akiza nodded and the two left Sayer.

Meanwhile on the Kiba Dome Stage...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, DUELISTS YOUNG AND OLD, PROFESSONIALS AND AMETAURS ALIKE, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE MASTER OF CEREMONIES, DIRECTOR REX GOODWIN!" The MC announced into the microphone with an elder man wearing a grey suit over a white t-shirt, dresss pants and black shoes.

The crowed cheered, but was cut short when a sudden blast of wind formed a large tornado. When it disappeared, a red and black dragon appeared and flew over the duel stage.

"RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND HAS APPEARED, WHICH CAN ONLY MEAN ONE THING!" The MC announced.

Below the duel stage, the Phoenix Whirlwind came out of an entrance that was connected to a path that connected to the duel runner track.

"PLEASE WELCOME, THE KING OF ALL TURBO DUELS, THE MASTER OF FASTER, THE ONE AND ONLY JACK ATLAS!" The Mc Announced.

The crowed cheered and screamed as Jack drove around the duel track. He maneuvered his runner to go up on the glass barrier, using the speed as momentum, and flew in the air. Landing on the duel stage next to his ace dragon. He took off his helmet and got off his runner. He took the microphone from the MC.

"New Domino City! What say we kick this tournament into overdrive!?" He asked making the crowed cheer more, "Let's get this Started!"

The MC got his microphone back and fixed his bowtie.

"AND NOW LET'S MEET THE DUELISTS WHO ARE GOING TO COMPETE FOR A CHANCE TO TAKE ON JACK ATLAS! THE FORTUNE 12!"

One of the duel areas split open, the two halves slid into the ground as a platform rose from beneath, with the 12 duelists.

"INTRODUCING THE MYSTERIOUS SHIRA, THE GREAT GRIEGER, COMMANDER KODA, MISS AKIZA IZINSKI, THE LOVELY MISS LUNA, YUSEI FUDO, THE COLD CRYS RYDER, THE DARK YUKI, THE CREEPY DESTANY HOPE, AND THE LAST MINUTE ENTRY SAKUYA HUNTER!" The MC announced.

Yusei's eyes widen when he saw Sienna's picture appear on the screen. He leaned forward to try and see her but couldn't because of the big guy Grieger next to him.

"Hey that Yusei guy has a marker?! He's a Satellite!"

"He stole someone's invitation!"

The crowed started to hiss and yell at Yusei. Yusei stood there taking all of it just like everyone else. Goodwin closed his eyes and the MC looked arouned with a panicked expression. Everyone continued to listen to the boos and hisses but Sienna, she had enough. She ran over to the MC bowed to him and took the micrphone.

"STOP THAT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

The MC had to cover his ears because she was so loud. The crowed shut up when they saw the anger in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what he has on his face! Grieger is from south america, you heard the MC himself judge Crys, Yuki and Destany. Well I'm here to tell you that it's not what you look like on the outside. It's what's on the inside." Sienna said and turned to Yusei, "And I can see that he is pure...kind...and a duelist who has fought his way here. AND IF ANY OF YOU JUDGE HIM AGAIN...You will have to answer to me."

After she finished she saw Grieger next to her. She handed him the microphone to him and ran back over to stand next to Akiza.

"I as well have something to say!" he shouted, "My name is Greiger! I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit."

He pointed to Yusei, who looked over to him.

"This guy may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist! and being a duelist myself, I have to respect him until he gives me a reason not to! A duelist isn't judge on where he comes from, who their family is or how much money they have, that isn't what matters. Just like Sakuya had said before it doesn't matter what you look like on the outside but on the inside." Grieger walked away from where he was standing and gave the microphone back to the MC, "Here's your mike."

"Lets just get this tornament started and stop with the peace talks." Crys muttered under her breath, shuffling her deck.

All of a sudden Goodwin stood and started to clap. Everyone else in the audience joined in after a minute.

"I thank you Greiger and Sakuya for those well-chosen and heartfelt words," He begain, "In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between us and our fellow man. I had a vision of a tournament that could, even for a fleeting moment, remove that line, a tournament separate from the competition of life, where the haves and have-nots can meet eachother on a live playing field and prove themselves to each other and the world. Welcome to the Fortune Cup!"

The crowd went crazy.

"And now, let's turn toThe Bracket-Shuffler, and reveal the first six who will be dueling in the preliminaries!"

The screen and hologram displayed a tournament bracket, showing all 12 duelists. The images started to shuffle, Sienna had to stop watching to not get sick when they finally stopped.

Luna Vs. Greiger

Yusei Fudo Vs. Shira

Sakuya Hunter Vs. Destany Hope

Commander Koda Vs. Akiza Izinski

Crys Ryder Vs. Yuki.

"Looks like I'm up against Greiger." The little girl muttered and looked up to the big guy.

Sienna looked over to Destany, who glared at her from afar with her dark green eyes.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..." Sienna muttered.

Akiza nodded. Sienna ran up to Crys and stood in front of her.

"I wanted to thank you for giving me a ride." Sienna smiled at her.

"It wasn't a problem. I was running late too."

"Well..."Sienna held out her hand, "Good luck."

"To you as well." Crys took her hand and they shook.

Yusei walked over now was his best chance to talk to this Sakuya girl.

"Um...Sakuya right?" He asked.

She turned to face him with a smile on her face.

"That's my name don't wear it out." She laughed.

He let a small chuckle excape his mouth. He patted her shoulder.

"Thank you for earlier." He smiled and walked away.

A sudden jolt went through Sienna's Brain causing her to grab her head.

_A younger Sienna walked through a door to see Yusei, walking on a tense trip wire without him knowing. She quickly ran forward and hit him with her shoulder as the ceiling came down on him. The two looked back panting in both shock and adrenaline._

_"Sienna...if you hadn't...I would have been...Thank you." He looked at her._

_"I always got your back." She told him._

"See you on the track Fudo. I've heard of your talent for machines. Try not to lose. I want to see if your runner can keep up with Dusk Star."

Sienna snapped back at the sound of Crys talking. Sweat beading down her face.

_"Again...already?"_ She thought.

"NOW TO SHOW WHO WILL BE GOING FIRST!" The MC announced.

This time the bracket shuffled and switched untill it stopped again.

Sakuya Hunter Vs. Destany Hope

Luna Vs. Greiger

Crys Ryder Vs. Yuki.

Yusei Fudo Vs. Shira

Commander Koda Vs. Akiza Izinski

"WHAT!?" Sienna shouted in shock.

"Good luck Sakuya." Akiza smiled and winked at her.

"Rumor has it Destany is not a girl to take on with a light heart." Greiger told her.

"Great..." Sienna touched her deck with such sorrow.

_"Can I really duel...knowing this deck doesn't belong to me?"_ Sienna thought.

"NOW LETS LET OUR COMPETITORS GO BACK AND LOOK THROUGH THEIR CARDS!" The MC Chouted.

Back in the Duelist Garage...

Crys shuffled her dragon cards absent-mindely as she headed to the garage that was resevred for her. She had a little time to tune her runner before her turbo duel.

"...There is something very strange about this Sakuya...Its like she wasn't fully there. Her cards...They don't feel like hers. Did she get dragged into this tournament like I did?"

Back in the Duelist Lounge...

"Okay I have my combo from yesterday but...I need to somehow get you out." She held up a Sychro monsters, "Light end Dragon..."

Sayer watched as Sienna went through her deck coming up with her combo's and making sure everything is in line.

_"Could you...posablily reawaken some of your memories...that I have tried to lock up..."_ He thought.

Back on the Duel arena...(God this is going to kill me..oh well)

"LET'S THE COMPETITION BEGIN! WE BEGIN WITH OUR FIRST DUEL!" The MC announced.

The Crowed cheered as the MC looked down at some papers.

"ON THE RIGHT OF THE FIELD IS THE MASTER OF THE FORTUNE LADY'S! AND HER NAME IS DESTANY HOPE!" The MC Announced.

On the right side Destany appeared on a thanks to a hydraulic platform. Destany's black hair was back in a pony tail, her robes were blowing in the slight breeze.

"AND ON MY LEFT. SHE'S A LATE ENTRY BUT HAS LOTS OF SPUNK! PLEASE WELCOME SAKUYA HUNTER!" The MC Announced.

Sienna appeared on the other side thanks to a hydraulic platform. Sienna placed her deck into the duel disk and watched it activate.

"Allow me to read your Fortune." Destany told her.

The two drew their five cards. Destany looked over to Sienna with a smirk on her face.

"Your Fortune has been set." Destany smirked.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Sienna told her.

"DUEL!"

Sienna: 4000

Destany: 4000

"Ore No Ta-n! Doro!" Destany shouted drawing her sixth card.

"I Summon Fortune Lady Light to the field, in defence mode" Destany slapped down a card.

A lady in a yellow dress appeared. She had grey skin and black marks on her body. Her blond hair had black bat wings sticking out of it. In her hand was a wooden staff with a sun on one end and a reeper blade on the other. The coloring soon faded from the yellow, grey and black to a blueish color. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)(*)

"What's with it's attack and defence?" Sienna asked.

"Fortune Lady Light's attack goes up by 200 for her level. Now each one of my standby phase I can increase my Lady's Level by one." Destany told her, "but for now I end my turn with a face down."

Fortune Lady Light: (ATK: ?-200/ DEF: ?-200)(*)

"Ore No Ta-n!" Sienna shouted and drew her sixth card.

Sienna: 4000

Destany: 4000

"I summon Queen's knight to the feild in attack mode." Sienna said placing a card on her duel disk.

A woman with long blond hair appeared on the field. She wore a purple red and black armor. one hand hold a shield with the clubs, heart, diamonds and spades on it. While in the other hand she held a sword. (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600)(****)

"Now attack Queen's knight Destroy Fortune Lady Light." Sienna ordered.

Queen's knight charged at the Fortune monster when one of Destany's cards flipped up.

"Trap Card Activate. Negate attack." Destany said in a cold voice.

Queen's Knight slashed into a black hole before jumping back in front of Sienna.

_"I forgot about her face down..."_ Sienna thought.

Sienna shook her head and smiled sticking out her tounge.

"You got me forgot about that face down of yours oh well. I end my turn with this face down." Sienna told her.

"Ore No Ta-n...Doro." Destany said drawing her next card.

Sienna: 4000

Destany: 4000

"Fortune Lady Light's level now increases to a level two." Destany told her.

Fortune Lady Light: (ATK: 200-400/DEF: 200-400)(**)

"Now I summon Fortune Lady Wind. In attack mode."

"Attack mode?" Sienna asked.

A woman appeared next to Fortune Lady Light. She wore a green dress, had green skin, and green hair with batwings. In her hand a brown staff with a green swirl at the top and a reeper blade at the bottom. (ATK: ?/ DEF: ?)(***)

"Another one with out an attack of defence...unless." Sienna begain.

"That's right she has an ablility too!" Destany shouted, "Now her attack and defence are from her level. But unlike Fortune Lady Light, her level increases by 300 for each level."

Fortune Lady Wind (ATK: ?-900/DEF: ?-900)(***)

"But it's still not strong enough to take out my Queen's knight..." Sienna muttered.

"I activate Fortune Lady Wind's ability now for each of my Lady's out you lose a spell or trap card." Destany told her.

"What?!" SIenna shouted.

Her face down card was destroyed.

"No...my...Negate attack.." Sienna thought.

"WHO COULD HAVE PREDICTED THIS FOLKS! SAKUYA LOST HER TRAP CARD!"

Back in the Duelist Lounge...

"Looks like Sakuya is playing into her hands..." Greiger told Yusei.

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"You'll see." He told him.

Back at the Garage...

"Not a bad move. Now how are you going to counter it, Sakuya? Lets see what the heart of the cards tell you." Crys pulled the top card from her deck. She smiled and replaced it.

"I'm no fortune teller but I think she'll win. My cards seem to like her." She then continued to program something into her Duel screen.

Back in the Private box...

Jack had a screen zoomed in on Sienna watching her every move.

_"Come on...do something...something I know that only you would do..."_ Jack thought.

Back on the Duel Arena...

Sienna watched as Destany pulled a card from her hand.

"I activate the spell card Double summon. Now I sacrifice Fortune Lady Wind to summon Fortune Lady Dark." Destany told her.

Fortune Lady Wind was soon replaced by yet another Fortune Lady. This Fortune lady had grey skin, a purple dress, purple hair with batwings and a wooden staff with a purple sphere on one end and on the other a reeper blade. (ATK; ?/ DEF: ?)(*****)

"Fortune Lady Darks Ablilty activates she gains 400 attack and defence for each of her levels." Destany told her.

Fortune Lady Dark: (ATK: ?-2000 DEF: ?-2000)(*****)

"A monster with 2000 ATK Points?" Sienna asked backing up only a step though.

"LADIES AND GENTALMEN I DON'T THINK SAKUYA WAS EXPECTING THIS FOR A TURN OF EVENTS! WHAT WILL SHE DO?" The MC announced.

"Fortune Lady Dark Attack Queen's Knight!" Destany shouted.

Fortune Lady Dark flew over and sliced Queen's Knight with it's reeper blade.

"Queen's Knight!" Sienna shouted.

Sienna: 3500

Destany: 4000

"I end my turn with this face down." Destany told her.

Back in the Duelist Lounge...

"See what I mean...Destany always does this." Greiger told Yusei.

_"But if She's who Jack and I think she is...she'll find a way out of it."_ Yusei thought.

Back on the Duel Arena...

"Ore No Ta-n!" Sienna shouted drawing her next card.

"I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back Queen's Knight in attack mode." Sienna told her

A blue Ankh appeared on the field only to disappear showing Queen's Knight again.

"Now I summon King's Knight in attack mode." Sienna said slapping a card on the duel disk.

A elder knight with a yellow beared appeared in golden armor in many shades of red, orange, green and yellow appeared. He boar a shield in one hand and a sword in the other. His blue cape flowing in the breeze. (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)(****)

"Now King's Knight ability activates. When Queen's knight is already on the field when King's Knight is summoned I can special summon Jack's Knight."

A knight with long blond hair appeared next to Queen's Knight. He wore blue, white and Black armor that covered everywhere but his abdomen. In one had a sword in the other a shield. (ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1000)

"Why summon monsters when my Fortuen Lady is stronger then all of them?" Destany asked.

"Because Now I reveal the card I drew, Fusion." Sienna smirked.

"NO!" Destany shouted.

"WHY IS FUSION MAKING DESTANY SHOUT IN FEAR?! COULD SAKUYA HAVE BEEN PLAYING HER ALL THIS TIME!" The MC announced.

"Now I fuse All three of my Knights to bring forth a new monster!" Sienna shouted.

The three Knights jumped into a black hole only to have another knight appear in their place. This knight had caremle skin, wearing black, white and golden armor, on one arm was his shield with a sword at the bottom and in the other hand was a sword. (ATK: 3800/ DEF: 2500)(*********)

"Welcome to the duel Arcana Knight Joker!" Sienna shouted.

Back in the duel lounge...

"She's turning this duel around isn't she?" Greiger asked Yusei.

"OH yeah big time." Yusei told him.

Back at the Garage...

"I never had any doubts, Even if your from the Arcadia movement."

Back on the Duel Arena...

"I set this card face down, Now Attack Arcana Knight Joker! Take out Fortune Lady Dark." Sienna ordered her attack.

Her knight ran forward and sliced Fortune Lady Dark in two causing it to pixelate way.

Sienna: 3500

Destany: 2200

"Fortune Lady Dark!?" Destany Shouted.

"I end my turn." Sienna told her.

"Ore No Ta-n" Destany drew her next card.

_"You destroyed the darkness...in fortune telling...destroying the darkness with the light means that you will have to fight a duel that you will regreat...I wonder when that will be Sakuya..."_ Destany thought.

"Fortune Lady Light's ablility activates now her level and power goes up!" Destany shouted.

Fortune Lady Light: (ATK: 400-600/ DEF: 400-600)(***)

"I set Fortune Lady Fire in defence mode. I end my turn." Destany told her.

_"Is she...giving up?"_ Sienna thought.

"Ore No Ta-n" Sienn drew her next card.

Sienna: 3500

Destany: 2200

Back in the Duelist lounge...

"It's over..." Yusei told Greiger.

"How do you know?" Greiger asked.

Yusei pointed to Sienna to see she was smirking.

"That's why."

Back at the Garage...

"Seems the future isn't looking very bright for Destany." Crys smirked.

Back on the Duel Arena...

"I activate the equip spell Big Bang Shot. With this not only does Arcana Knight Joker get 400 extra attack points, but you take damage despite your monster being in defence mode." Sienna told her.

Arcana Knight Joker: (ATK: 3800-4200/DEF: 1000)(*********)

"This Duel is over. Attack Arcana Knight Joker Destroy Fortune Lady Light!" Sienna shouted.

Arcana Knight Joker ran forward and sliced Fortune Lady Light, cauing the pixels to go back on Destany.

"Ah!"

Sienna: 3500

Destany: 0

The duel holograms disappear and the crowed cheered.

"THAT'S THE END OF OUR FIRST DUEL! SAKUYA HUNTER PULLS A HEAD TO THE SEMI-FINALS!" The MC announced.

Sienna walked over to Destany and held out her hand.

"I had a great duel." Sienna smiled.

Destany took her hand in hers.

"Same."

They shook.

"Before you go Sakuya I wanted to tell you what your fortune was." Destany told her.

Sienna stood in front of her while she pulled out the four monsters she had in her hand at the beging of the duel. The cards where, Fortune Lady Light, Fortune Lady Dark, Fortune Lady Wind and Fortune Lady Fire.

"Fortune Lady Light was the first card I drew. That symbolises that you will regain the light you had lost." Destany begain, "Fortune Lady Wind was the next card. She symbolises your Freedom. Fortune Lady Fire was the next card, she symbolises a fire withen your heart that hasn't gone out even now. The last one was Fortune Lady Dark...she symbolises up coming pain."

Sienna looked at Fortune Lady Dark.

"But that's not all. When you destroyed her you showed that you will be forced to do something you really don't want to do...like...win a duel that you really don't want to win." Destany told her.

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"I can not say...just take it one day at a time...okay Sakuya." Destany told her.

"Sure." Sienna smiled.

The two walked away from one another. Sienna returned to the Duelist lounge to sit in the private room she and Akiza got thanks to Sayer.

_"I'll regain the light I lost...what light..."_ Sienna thought and looked at her deck, _"Could it be...the memories I've been...regaining?"_

"Well Done." Sayer told her as she walked in.

"That was such an amazing Duel." Akiza smiled.

Sienna nodded and sat down. Sayer got up and patted her head.

"Get some rest you'll need it." He told her.

Sienna nodded, got up and walked out of the room. She was greated by two of the Acadia movement personal. She found out their names a while ago, Otkio and Liquid. The two walked with her to another room to rest in. She walked into the room to see Yusei, and Greiger on the couch.

"That was a good duel Sakuya." Yusei told her.

"Thank you.." Sienna smiled.

She walked over and sat on a couch opposite of Greiger. Yusei reached over and touched Sienna's hand.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...just tired." She told him.

A sudden jolt went through her brain causing her to grab it with her left hand.

_"Sienna...are you okay?"_

_A younger Sienna had a cut on her cheek as she looked up at a shadow figure. She nodded and stood up._

_"Don't lie to me." The shadow told her._

_A tiny tear rolled down her cheek and the shadow brought her into a hug._

_"Who did this to you?" The shadow asked._

_"Kalin..."_

The memory faded when Yusei started to shake her shoulder.

"Are you sure your okay?" He asked again, "You look pale."

"I need to rest that's all..." Sienna told him.

Yusei pulled her down so that her head was on his lap.

"What..." She begain.

"I don't mind." Yusei told her.

Sienna closed her eyes while Yusei rubbed her shoulder. When she finally dirfted off, Yusei stopped rubbing her arms. When he did he looked down on her shoulder was a knife mark that he had seen only one other time. His eyes widen.

_"You could...maybe...be her.."_ He thought.

"WILL LUNA AND GREIGER PLEASE COME TO THE DUELING PLATFORM!"

Yusei moved slowly out from under Sienna to talk to the little girl. As he got to the door he turned around to see her one last time before he left.

"..."

He turned and walked away.

* * *

He's so close to her and yet so far!

Sienna: Your Mean Mystic.*back in emo Corner*

Akiza: and I just got her out too!

Sorry...anyway... Next chapter Luna Vs. Greiger.

you hush.

Anyway please review and Rate!


	4. Memory of Pain

Yu-Gi-Oh

Rainbow Heart

Hello everybody! It's me! Well guys it time for the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Rainbow Heart!

Sienna: What ever Mystic.-.-

She's still mad at me. So again sorry for taking so long my computer died. But I got a new one and well ta-da new one and new chapter. Oh heads up it's going to be a little bit of a memory this chapter. At the end of this chapter I will ask if you want the duel between Leo and Greiger.

Sienna: Mystic doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, or Crys. Just the story and Me. SO please enjoy.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's

Rainbow Heart

Memory of Pain

Sienna slept without a care in the world. But a massive jolt went through her brain making her moan in pain. A new memory had emerged.

* * *

_"SIENNA!" _

_An 17 year old Sienna was fast asleep on the couch. She moaned and rolled onto her side. _

_"Do you think she's sick?"_

_"Crow, Yusei, Jack, Kalin Get away from her. She's not well." _

_A hand touched Sienna's shoulder making her roll over to face who was trying to wake her. To her shock it was Yusei Fudo. He placed his hand onto Sienna's forehead to check her temperature. He turned to a black figure that she still couldn't make out._

_"Sorry Kalin. She's got a fever. She's not going any where." Yusei told one of them._

_A black figure that was the shortest of them all walked forward and placed a cold cloth over Sienna's forehead. Sienna sat up and started to cough violently. One of the black figures ran and got her a cloth. She placed it over her mouth. After she was done she removed the cloth to see red liquid._

_"Okay no more Dueling for at least a week." A strong male voice said._

_"I'm fine." Sienna told them and started to get up._

_When two of the black figures grabbed her and held her down on the couch._

_"Guys!" Sienna shouted and started to cough._

_"Stop Sienna your not well." Yusei sounded worried._

_"Why won't you guys let me be?" Sienna said hanging her head._

_"What do you mean?" The strong voice said._

_Sienna closed her eyes and stopped struggling. The two figures let her go and waited for her to talk._

_"I got sick right before our first turf battle. I just...feel so useless as I always have." she muttered as tears formed._

_The short figure cupped Sienna's face and wiped away the tears._

_"Sienna You are never useless. Why would you think it?" A motherly voice came from the figure._

_"Because...I'm not strong like the guys. I can't duel with this deck I made. I just...can't do anything right." Sienna said in a sad voice._

_The figures and Yusei looked very sad when a knock came from the door. Yusei walked to the door and answered it. When Yusei returned with a brown box with the labeled of Industrial Illusions. He handed it to Sienna, who took it from him._

_Sienna slowly opened the box and saw a letter in and below the letter was a white card holder. Sienna opened the letter and read it._

_~Sienna Mizaki,_

_We reviewed your dream deck and we found it very interesting and we would like to reward. We present to you, your dream deck. _

_From _

_Workers of Industrial Illusions._

_Sienna's heart started to race as she reached in and touched the deck._

* * *

"Sienna. Wake up."

Sienna's eyes shot open and she saw Akiza next to her shaking her arm. Sienna sat up and rubbed her head.

"Are you alright? You weren't breathing." Akiza asked with worry in her voice.

"Yeah that's how I always sleep." Sienna smiled tilting her head to the side.

Looking up to the screen she saw that the girl Luna had lost her duel against Greiger. Sienna got up and almost fell forward to the floor. Akiza caught her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Sienna your sick." Akiza panicked.

She set Sienna back down on the couch and ran out of the room. Sienna reached for a tissue, she started to cough violently. Once she got the soft tissue in her fingers she held it to her mouth and coughed.

_"What happening to me?" _Sienna asked herself.

Once she removed the tissue from her mouth crimson blood was left. She saw Akiza return with a doctor, who check her over.

"Well?" Akiza asked in fear.

"She's just fine miss Izinski. Miss Misaki's hard sleeping caused her not to breath. She'll be fine."

Akiza let out a sigh of relief and hugged Sienna. Sienna's eyes showed confusion.

_"What' happening..." _Sienna thought.

Meanwhile Sayer was watching from the door way pocketing a card that he had out. Only to drop it right in front of Yusei. Yusei picked it up and looked at it.

"I think that belongs to me." Sayer said in a cold voice.

Yusei handed it over and watched as Sayer walked away.

_"Mind Control..." _ He thought, _"Why would he have that?" _

Yusei entered the room to where Sienna and Akiza were to see if they were alright.

"Is everything Alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yes." Akiza said in a cold voice.

Sienna slowly got up and held onto Akiza's arm. It was then Yusei saw that the bright cheery eyes that he saw before had faded. She looked as if she was under a spell.

"Sakuya..." Yusei called her fake name.

When she didn't work he was about to say "Her" name.

"Si-" Yusei was then bumped into by two Arcadia people walked in and blocked him from Sakuya.

"HEY!?"

"You are not welcome to visit Sakuya."

"Please leave."

Yusei sighed and walked out.

"Stay safe." He said over his shoulder before leaving.

_"Yu..Yusei wait!...HELP!" _Sienna thought as she watch him walk away.

* * *

Well that's the end now in the Review let me know if you guys want The duel with Greiger Vs. Leo. So Let me know guys.

Sienna: I hate you still.

This again! Just stop!

Sienna; NO.

UGH! R&R guys thanks!


End file.
